Snow Will Understand
by sexylittlevulcan
Summary: When you've been away from your finance for such a long time, and you've been growing closer to your companion, who can blame you if something happens along the way? It's raining in Sunleth Waterscape, and Sarah and Noel are too wet and cold to sleep alone.


Serah narrowed her eyes at him, disgruntled at the fact it had started to rain and that Noel cared not for finding a dry place to sleep. The grassy plains of Sunleth Waterscape were deserted but for the flan lazily enjoying the storm, but they were both too exhausted to travel back through the Historia Crux. Eventually Mog led them to a mass of thick branches that wound up and about the many trees, knotting together just enough to create a small shelter.

It was dry inside and had just enough room for the two of them to stretch out in, and so without hesitation Noel gathered what dry twigs and branches he could and set about constructing a fire. It was difficult without setting their make-shift shelter alight, but after a while they were bathed in warmth. Mog snuggled up to Serah's side happily, earning a small giggle from the girl.

"We should probably get dry." Noel said. "Or we'll catch cold."

Serah looked down at her dress. "We don't have any other clothes."

The boy shrugged. "I won't look if you don't." And he laughed, earning a disapproving scowl from his companion.

Nevertheless he removed his belts and weapons and then pulled off his shirt, hanging it roughly on a nearby branch. Serah glanced at him as he stretched out on his back, examining how his wet hair clung to his cheekbones and how his stomach was decorated with droplets of rain. It was enough to make her blush and she turned away immediately, clutching at her necklace as she thought of Snow.

She took off her boots, gloves and leggings and undid her hair, wringing out the long wet pink strands before leaning against a branch, all the while thinking about how uncomfortable her soaking dress was. Noel glanced at her expression of discomfort and smirked, shaking his head at her stubbornness, but he remained silent until eventually Serah gave in and removed her dress. Beneath she was wearing a tiny pair of white hot-pants and a matching bra.

"You don't have to be so embarrassed you know." The boy said, placing his hands behind his head and looking at her. "It's not like you're the first girl I've ever seen."

She folded her arms and wrinkled her nose. "I thought you said you wouldn't look."

He shrugged. "You looked at me."

A dark blush decorated the girl's cheeks and she pursed her lips, her eyes inadvertently looking at his waist as though she couldn't help it. Noel propped himself up with raised eyebrows.

"See! You looked." And he gave her a small playful shove.

Serah didn't answer but instead wrapped her arms about her shoulders and held herself, looking deep into the fire while thinking about their situation. They had come to Sunleth Waterscape in search of wild artefacts, but their hunt had been unfruitful. As a cold wind rattled the small shelter, Serah and Noel both shivered, looking at each other as though suddenly getting the same idea.

"No." The girl said, before Noel had even opened his mouth.

He rolled his eyes. "So you want to freeze to death? And let Caius destroy the world and your sister be lost forever? Fine, if that's what you want."

"Of course I don't." Serah whimpered. "I just…" She looked down at her half naked form.

"Is it really so bad? I won't tell Snow I swear!" Noel laughed and sat up, holding out a hand to her.

Reluctantly she shifted towards him and let him wrap his arms about her, glad of the extra warmth but suddenly extremely conscious of how muscular he was. She had never thought about it before, even though Noel was a hunter, but his arms and abdomen were extremely strong. It brought a small smile to her face. She felt safe in his embrace.

"Hey, Serah." Noel whispered in her ear. "You're really small, you know that? Does Snow not break you? You feel so dainty."

She spun about and stared at him with flushed cheeks. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on. He's huge!" Noel threw up a hand. "If he's huge then he must be… you know… huge as well. Look at the size of his hands! You know what they say about big hands."

"That doesn't mean anything." The girl half whimpered, not too sure how to respond.

Noel laughed. "Okay. If you say so."

Silence fell as the boy shifted slightly onto his side and wrapped his arms about her once again, secretly enjoying the feel of the girl's small slender body against his. Gently he trailed his fingers along her forearm, marvelling at how soft her skin was, and then he placed his hand on her waist. Serah tensed slightly, unable to relax with the boy being so touchy. But eventually, as Noel moved his hand to her stomach, she somehow managed to slip into sleep.

Later that night Serah was woken by the sound of the wind rattling through the trees. The rain had stopped but there was a chill in the air and everything was damp. She shivered and curled into a ball, suddenly remembering Noel behind her. He had at some point removed his trousers, revealing a pair of black boxer-shorts, and he had hooked a leg over hers and was spooning her.

Slowly the girl rolled over and buried her face into his shoulder; too cold to worry about their semi-nakedness. Noel shifted a little closer and gave her a gentle squeeze, making a small 'mmm' sound and kissing her forehead, leading Serah to believe he had no idea what he was doing in his sleeping state. He nuzzled her cheek affectionately before opening his eyes a little, his eyelids fluttering, and then he frowned.

"Serah?" He whispered, and he ran a hand over his face. "Oh right, the rain."

She swallowed in a nervous way, curling up against him. "Noel I'm cold." She said timidly. "Will you… hold me tighter?"

He looked down at her silently but then did as she asked, bringing her towards him and holding her tightly. Serah wrapped an arm about his waist, which was no longer wet but rippled when the boy tensed at her touch, and she felt a sudden wave of excitement tingle through her that she had no control over. From her position half-lying across his chest she could see almost all of his body, including the slight bulge in his boxer-shorts, and she found herself wondering how he compared to Snow.

A second wave flitted through her at the thought. Noel had been right about Snow's hands. Though not yet married they had explored each other's bodies on more than one occasion, and the results had been intoxicating. She sighing inwardly and the girl ran a hand over her forehead. Her body felt hot inside as her imagination started to run wild with thoughts of her fiancé, and then suddenly Noel was there.

Her eyes snapped open but the images were still there, and seeing his sleeping almost naked self before her only fed the fantasies. Her cheeks turned dark red and she swallowed, all thoughts of her fiancé suddenly gone and all she could think about was Noel's lips and his hands and his beautifully formed body and the way it flexed when he tensed. She sat up quickly, disturbing the boy and waking him.

"Are you okay?" He slurred, still very much sleepy.

She refused to look at him for fear he would recognise her expression, and nodded instead.

But the boy propped himself up and tenderly placed a hand beneath her chin, pulling her face round only to be met by dark eyes thick with arousal. It made his stomach flip to see her in such a state and quickly he released her. "Are you sure you're okay?" He whispered.

"Have you noticed I haven't mentioned Snow in such a long time before today?" She said, sounding a little sad.

Noel frowned as he thought, realising that this fact was in-deed true. "And why's that?"

The girl wrapped her arms about her knees and hugged them. "I don't know. I guess, because I've been with you. We've done so much together, and we've gotten so far in our journey, I guess I've just been… enjoying your company."

"I enjoy being with you too Serah." Noel gave her a gentle smile. "But what does this have to do with you being so turned on?"

Her head snapped round to look at him, eyes wide with fear, and she made a wild move as though to get up but Noel grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her towards him. She fell against his chest and closed her eyes tightly, wanting to hide from the boy, but the next thing she knew Noel had wrapped his arms about her.

"It's understandable. You haven't seen him in such a long time." He said. "But you know you don't have to be so embarrassed. You think I haven't gotten turned on with such a pretty girl by my side for so long?"

She looked up at him, seeing him blush.

"And it's harder for me because I can't act on it." He continued. "If I did, Snow would hunt me down and kill me! And so would Gadot and Lightning probably!"

Silence answered him as Serah examined the expression on his face. His eyes had turned dark now too, but he looked incredibly sad. It broke her heart so see him so down, but what could she do? Sitting up the girl knelt before him and gave him a small innocent smile, but Noel averted his gaze and turned away.

"Let's just get back to sleep." He said, moving to lie down.

Serah balled her hands into fists, and without thinking she said "Kiss me."

Noel stared at her, not too sure whether she was joking or being serious, but the girl stared back with determination in her dark eyes.

"I won't. I won't ruin your relationship." He said.

"It won't ruin anything." She argued. "We've been through a lot together. Snow will understand if along the journey something 'happened' and we had no control over it."

The boy groaned. "Serah don't tempt me."

"I'm being serious!" She exclaimed. "Right now all I can think about is you. All I can think about is being with you. I can't even try to think about Snow right now. We're in a hole in a tree and its damp and its cold and I just—"

She was cut off as Noel moved onto his knees and kissed her deeply. All at once, Serah not only lost her train of thought, but she lost all coordination. The boy's lips were far softer than she had ever imaged and as he moved his tongue her breath was completely blown away. Any thoughts about the boy since meeting came flooding back to her, everything she had ever wondered about him since that first day she laid eyes on him, and placing her hands on his chest she let them overwhelm her.

Noel eventually pulled away, his eyes closed and his lips still parted as he attempted to steady his breathing, but when he looked up at her the girl was viewing him with such anticipation he couldn't help but kiss her again. He slid his hands up her arms and cupped her face momentarily, before moving them slowly down to her waist and pulling her against his own. Her body was so soft and slender and perfect.

After what felt like an eternity Noel propelled the girl gently onto her back and placed a knee between her legs so as to be able to lean over her, and he broke the kiss only to trail his lips along her neck and collar bone. She shuddered beneath him, clenching her hands into fists and marvelling at how gentle he was being despite his strength. Noel kissed her again, his hand snaking beneath her and towards her bra strap, but before he could undo it Serah had pushed him against the nearest tree trunk and climbed into his lap.

Noel grabbed hold of her hips as she rolled her body against him and he tilted back his head, unable to believe that this was really happening. He had spent so many sleepless nights fantasising over the girl but knowing nothing would ever come of it, and now his dreams were becoming a reality. Serah smiled down at him, wrapping her arms about his neck, and as quick as a flash Noel took hold of her bra strap and undid it in one.

The girl instinctively covered herself up with a cry of surprise, but staring seductively into her eyes Noel took hold of her wrists and pulled them away to reveal a pair of small but round and plump looking breasts. Serah immediately blushed, closing her eyes tightly as Noel placed his hands on her back and pulled her towards him so he could kiss them. Her stomach somersaulted at the sensation; Snow had always touched her breasts but never with his mouth.

The next thing she knew she was back on the ground and Noel had straddled her hips and pinned down her wrists, still enjoying exploring every inch of her breasts, and she couldn't help but let slip a small moan of pleasure. The boy was completely taking control, something Snow had never done for fear he would hurt her, and she found that she enjoyed being under Noel's strength. Tilting her head back she tugged at her wrists, wondering what he would do, but the boy only tightened his grip and moved his lips to her waist.

She moaned again, this time through clenched teeth as she was extremely ticklish and the boy's kisses and tongue were hitting every sensitive part of her body. Noel glanced at her and released her, only to move his hands immediately to her hot-pants. He slid one hand beneath her and lifted up her hips, taking hold of the white material and sliding them off over her slender behind before she could open her mouth to object.

Once she was completely naked Noel sat back to examine her body. It was even more beautiful and even more perfect than he had ever imagined, and it took all of his will power not to devour her. Serah placed a hand over her eyes, deeply embarrassed that he was inspecting her in such a way, and then hearing movement she looked up just in time to see Noel remove his boxer-shorts. Immediately her eyes widened. He was incredibly well endowed.

"Are you sure about this?" He whispered, crouching on all fours over her.

Serah nodded and swallowed, placing her hands to his shoulders and bringing him towards her for a kiss. Almost immediately he lay down on top of her, and placing his lips to her own he kissed her passionately, pushing himself slowly inside. The girl pulled free of the kiss and threw back her head, her body shuddering at the pleasure, and she suddenly realised just how much she had longed for this.

Beginning to thrust, Noel propped himself up with his hands so he could get a better look at the girl, wanting to remember this moment forever as he knew it would never happen again. The feeling of being inside her was enough to drive him over the edge, but he grit his teeth and concentrated on watching her writhe beneath him. Serah's cheeks were once again a deep red and though her eyes were closed her lips were parted as she moaned.

Taking hold of her waist he pulled her against him and knelt up, able to lift her small body up and down in his lap easily and causing her to cling to him tightly. Her reactions were beyond adorable as she groaned and whimpered in his ear, and deciding to see what she would do, he managed to lay himself down with her straddling his hips. Serah looked down at him and bit her bottom lip, but sat up and rolled her body forwards and backwards as she had done earlier.

He got the impression she had no idea what she was doing, and Noel wondered if Snow had ever let her go on top or whether he had been too worried about impaling her. Closing his eyes he stifled a moan, letting her know she was doing a great job, and the next thing he knew Serah had dug her fingernails into his waist a little and tugged as though wanting him to sit up. Noel complied without hesitation, putting his hands to her hips to stop her from moving, and instead he kissed her tenderly and lovingly.

"N-Noel…" The girl breathed, brushing his cheeks with her fingers.

He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Yeah?"

"I f-feel like I'm going to…"

Taking the hint the boy lay her back down before climbing on top of her once again, this time thrusting slowly but deeply, much to Serah's excitement. She felt as though she were about to burst and from the way Noel was steadily quickening his pace she guessed that he was too. He rested his forehead against her cheek and held his breath, squeezing her hips tightly as he neared climax, and all of a sudden Serah felt his body contort.

She smiled, only to experience her own climax a split second later, and grabbing hold of the boy she moaned into his shoulder. Slowly Noel sat up and pulled out from inside her, bringing her into his arms and holding her tightly. Serah looked up, glad to see such a broad smile across her friend's face, and reaching up she kissed his lips.

"Serah." He whispered, pulling away seconds later and looking deep into her eyes. "I think… I think I love you Serah. I can't hide it any longer."

The girl cupped his face but said nothing, kissing him deeply again.


End file.
